elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Xanth Aumeli
|image = File:Awkwardfais.png |imagewidth = 96 |caption = "EEP DON'T HURT ME" |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Snowtop, Kid, Boy |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 16 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Night Elf |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Elvish (common) |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 2281 (Deck 11) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = OC |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = a false sense of urgency |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Froggy }} is on a boat! Canon Information Abilities/Powers: '''Um. Next to none. Xanth's best ability is his sewing prowess, but most of what he can do is repair tears and patch holes. '''Strength: '''Xanth has a lot of patience for other people and their faults. He's also good at following orders. '''Weakness: Xanth is easily frightened and intimidated; he's too trusting; he's panicky; he puts a lot of weight in the opinions of others. Personality: 'Growing up so shunned caused Xanth to become very awkward around strangers. He's even awkward around people he knows. If you crack that shell, you'll find... more awkwardness, probably. But he's a nice boy, always thinking of others, rather than himself. In fact, Xanth is self-sacrificial to a fault; he'll bend over backwards to help people, even if he gets the short end of the stick. The kid doesn't stand up for himself much at all-- That's becoming untrue, actually. Xanth has begun to grow confidence since his arrival on the boat. He's starting to trust himself a little more and think things through, and due to an encounter with Ben, he's realizing that maybe running isn't the best response. But it's hard to fight an instinct you've had all your life. '''Appearance: '''Xanth is 5'7"-8", with light blue eyes, white hair, and pointed ears. He's got pale skin that's covered in many little scars caused by working on the ship back home, incidents there, and incidents on the boat. Most notable are his left arm and his back. On his left forearm, he has three long scratches: one along the top, one along the side, and one along the underside. His back is a mess of scars. There are scattered and now faded gashes where a bottle was broken against his back by Remy, as well as dual claw marks on his shoulder blades where Ben pounced on him. And now, there are diagonal gashes from his right shoulder down to his left-side lower back, as well as two vertical gashes on his right arm and shoulder. Here's a chart. Relationships If you are taller, older, and/or burlier than he is, you intimidate him. If your character and he have met but aren't on this list, then they were probably nice but not mentally outstanding. *Andrew: Xanth is disappointed in Andrew's lie about the sleep spell, but he wanted to help. Xanth feels for him: he just wanted to do something good, and then it all went wrong. But the spell is fixed now! Thank the gods! *Ben: Scary wolf man who tried to be not so scary. Inspired something of a change in Xanth, but he's not on the boat anymore. *Catpaw: She's very nice! Her ears are a little bit distracting, but overall, she's been quite helpful to him. Helped him figure out the comms. *Erol: Aw, shit. He scares the balls off of Xanth and HE KILLED GIDEON. FFFFFFFF. Hard not to hate the guy, really. *Gideon: Gideon is AWESOME. He'll help Xanth with girl trouble, cook things for him, and Xanth wants to do anything he can to help in return. *Herz: Dear lord. Xanth feels the guy's pain, what with the stutter and the nervous and the awkward. Xanth feels an affinity for him. *Ironhide: Dadbot! At first he kind of really freaked Xanth out, but now Xanth trusts him. He's still pretty intimidating, though, being eight feet tall and made of metal. Thanks for keeping him safe when he was stoned, 'Hide. *Jim: Taught him how to use the communicator's video function! Thanks, Jim. *Jinx: OH MY GOD what. Xanth doesn't even know what to think. He's disgusted and confused and frightened and maybe just a little worried. *Kairi: Things seem... resolved, sort of. He and Kairi have agreed to just see where things go. He knows she likes him, she knows he likes her, but they're keeping it kind of platonic. *Lenny: Xanth's sort-of pet. He'll feed Lenny whenever he gets the chance. *Mikaela: Awww he likes her. She's really pretty and that makes him sort of nervous, but she's easy-going and taught him how to play poker. *Remy: Xanth would probably be wary of him, but it's been long enough that it wouldn't terrify him to meet Remy. *Riku: BOND FORGED THROUGH BATTLE'S FLAME except. Well, Xanth is just alright with Riku. He's not bad. *Roll: Jinx's mother-or-something. Xanth's fine with her. *Samuel: He uses a lot of big words and that confuses Xanth, but he seems like a good guy. *Vie: Vie has elevated herself to big sister status. What with patching him up after Ganny's rampage, Xanth no longer has any mistrust of her. Elegante '''Deaths: '''1 '''Warnings & Punishments: '''None so far. Yeah I completely gave up on this! GO ME 'March 2010 *7 Xanth arrives on the Elegante. with Herz, Mikaela, Duke, and Sal. **7.1 Older!Herz tells Xanth what's up on the boat and helps calm him down. **7.2 OlderMikaela does something similar, but with more arm-pinching. **7.3 Duke and Xanth spazz about the Deck 11 fire, and then they search for the mysterious Q*Bert. **7.4 Younger!Sal acts older than he is and aids in talking Xanth down. *13 Xanth meets Zeke and helps him decorate for Saint Patrick's Day. with Zeke. *14 At Naveen's party, Xanth meets Samuel. Later, they dance. with Samuel. *16 Xanth rummages around Deck 12 and people sneak up on him. with Duke, Sal, Kairi, Catpaw, and Jinx. **16.1 Xanth meets Kairi and they talk a little about their home lives. **16.2 Catpaw asks Xanth for help in finding Phoenix's missing pouch. Xanth learns about death on the ship, and Catpaw teaches him the ways of the communicators. **16.3 Jinx sneaks up on Xanth, dubs him Snowtop, and Xanth gets a little weirded out. *25 Xanth can't sleep and asks for advice. with December, Jinx, Marco, Anna, Rochelle, Kevas, Andrew, Duke, Charlotte, and Catpaw. **25.1 December suggests milk! How delicious~ **25.2 Jinx thinks booze is a better idea and invites Xanth to his room for some shots. Surprisingly, Xanth accepts the offer. ***25.3 Jinx tries to be friendly in his own way, but Xanth is super super awkward, as usual. **25.5 Kevas, too, suggests alcohol. Even over the comms, Xanth is intimidated by the troll. **25.6 Andrew says mind tricks work. Somehow, they get onto the topic of demonology. Andrew offers a sleeping spell. *31 Xanth meets Gideon, who's up late painting. with Gideon. April 2010 *4 Xanth takes Andrew up on his sleeping spell offer. with Herz, Andrew, Jinx, Kairi, and Anna. **4.1 The spell is cast! *6 Voices begin haunting the boat. Creepy. with Zeke, Jinx, Andrew, Catpaw, Marco, and Kairi. **6.1 Xanth has ideas, but they're dumb. **6.2 Xanth and Kairi have ice cream! *11 Might as well have a sign that says "I'm a good minion", Xanth. with Jareth. *11 Later, Xanth goes with the others to investigate a room that's related to the voices. log. **11.1 The room is found, and so are other things. Lots of boar paintings. *11 With the clues from the Boar Room, Xanth and others go to S^2. All hell breaks loose. log. **11.2 Boat: 1 / Xanth: 0 *12 Xanth wakes up kind of freaked out after dying horribly. with Herz, Kairi, Mikaela, Jareth, and Jinx. **12.1 Herz brings Xanth some pants. **12.2 Kairi found Xanth's shirt and brings him pasta, too. **12.3 Mikaela got his boots and she's maaad. **12.4 And Jinx lets slip that he died too, oops. *16 The boat has gone insane and Xanth is hungry. [Threads with Rochelle, Gideon, Marco, Motoko, Jinx, Remy, and Duke.] **16.1 Gideon brings him a sandwich and stays a while, and listens. **16.2 Jinx and Xanth go to the buffet, but along the way they meet an idiot ball and Xanth gets hit for being a wuss. *18 Jinx, oh-so-wasted, apologizes to Xanth. with Jinx. *19 Xanth has a nasty encounter with a bejeweled Remy... with Remy. *19 ...which leads to this call for help. with Gideon, Jinx, and Andrew. **19.1 Gideon patches him up. *29 They hit port at Isle Des Saphir. with Jinx, Kitami, Kairi, and Gideon. **29.1 Jinx finds Xanth, and they head to town. Along the way they find Kitami. **29.2 Oh there's Kairi! She and Xanth go for a swim. *29 You can make sand castles!? with Andrew. May 2010 *5 Why a whorehouse, Xanth? Time for Jinx to give some lady advice. with Jinx. *5 Lobster dressage party! log. **5.1 Meet Link. He's 3 feet tall and his eyes are the size of your fist! **5.2 What is this? A little bird! *7 Gideon gives Xanth some real lady advice. with Gideon. *10 Xanth goes and just sort of ~hangs out~ with Kairi. [Thread with Kairi.]''' Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Active Category:OCs